Just a Few Words
by SineTimore
Summary: A collection of mini-fics representing wee Castle seeds that won't leave my brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I watch Castle. That's all.

**AN:** I've decided to start a collection of mini-fics for the Castle nuggets in my head that have absolutely no substance to them whatsoever. I have no idea what their origins are but writing them down seems to be the only way to banish them from my brain. Thanks, as always, for humoring me and my often inexplicable whims.

* * *

_**Extra Firm**_

Kate kneels before it, touches it lightly with her hand, studies its size and shape from all angles.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Rick asks with anticipatory excitement, his impatience beginning to get the better of him.

"It's really big, Castle. I've never had one like this before. Is it even gonna fit?"

"Oh, ye of little faith, Detective. I've done this plenty of times."

"Yeah, I'll bet you have," she grumbles looking up at him with accusatory eyes.

"Well, you can put _that_ look away, thank you. I just want you to experience as much pleasure as I have and I'm telling you that once you try it, you'll never go back."

"Yeah, Castle, and I'm certain that's an entirely selfless opinion." She doesn't doubt that this all seems promising but she does so enjoy seeing him squirm. "Tell me, what do _you_ plan on getting out of this?"

"You want me to throw some best-selling author money around and I'll show you?" he offers with a tasteless wink. "I've got an _I told you so_ burning a hole in my pocket right next to all of this cash and I'm not above bribing strangers for a bit of privacy." She's not impressed as he brandishes his monogrammed money clip with a lascivious grin.

"Still a lot to learn about women, I see. That kind of talk will get you nowhere, certainly nowhere in the neighborhood of _my_ pockets."

Appreciative of her tone, his adolescent enthusiasm is swallowed briefly by the realization of his own folly.

Very briefly.

"Come on, Beckett," he pleads sophomorically, "climb on and let's give it a test drive."

She huffs in obvious frustration. "If it's the only way to stop you from speaking then…"

"Vroom, vroom, Detective," he interrupts, "and I won't say another word."

"Yeah, I'll believe that…"

Resting upon his elbow beside her, he detects the wanton sigh of ecstasy that escapes from her parted lips.

"Hey," he bellows for anyone within a two block radius to hear, "can we get this mattress delivered _today_?!"

Kate smiles. He told her so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **They know how to write and I can sorta string a few words together on occasion.

**AN: **Thanks to those of you who stopped by to read Ch. 1. I appreciate that and you very much. A special thank you to Heleen whose words today brought me enough peace in my brain to get this out despite my overwhelming desire to watch Intervention instead.

* * *

_**A Path Unknown**_

He's trying not to stare, trying to mask his inability to look away from her for too long, the by-product of not wanting her to alter her current state of being as a result of his wandering eyes. Everything about her in this moment is indefectible. He knows that based upon everything that's happened over the past day or two, she'd defiantly disagree. He doesn't want to argue. He's too immersed in her right now to even try.

It catches his eye on a journey up her body. He's drawn first to its path, one that mesmerizes him with its unpredictability. It appears to recognize its inevitable destination but it meanders, seemingly desperate never to reach it. It carries the golden light of their surroundings down her neck, yet in a blink nearly disappears from view as it drifts over the topography of her clavicle. It pauses there as if mustering the courage to move on. He feels a kinship in that instant. If only he could pause her, them, in the tiny world of this room to gather strength for whatever comes next.

She shifts her body slightly and its journey begins again. He's misjudged it, assumed it would move this way and instead it's moved that. Her new angle has hastened its demise. Its speed quickens at her sternum until it disappears into the waterline at her breast.

His resulting breath is audible, as if he'd just lost something of great value to him. In the piercing quiet of the room, the sound coaxes her eyes open, his now fixated on her without concern of the consequence.

"Castle? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just…there was a…" he stammers before pulling himself together. "There was a drop of water and I just watched it travel down your body and…" He's aware of how foolish it must sound but she's listening, wants to hear it. "Sorry. It's silly. It was really beautiful somehow and then it was gone and it just made me think, I guess. I didn't mean to disturb your bath. You looked really peaceful - finally."

"The bath isn't the reason that I feel so peaceful, Castle. You are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I wrote for Castle, I probably wouldn't appreciate it as much. That would be sad.

**AN:** Again, thanks to those who have read and left kind words. My little world is glad that you're in it.

* * *

_**Pick One**_

He can hardly stand the wait. He hasn't seen her all day, opting to skip the precinct to make certain that everything is in place for their first Valentine's celebration. He has a reservation for them in Greenwich rather than in the city (less potential unwanted attention, he hopes), the roses are in the refrigerator, his charcoal grey suit is pressed, the inscription in the card is complete, and the bow is tied around the small robin's egg blue box. He's ready. He's been ready for this night his entire life.

He calls her from the town car to let her know that he's on his way, that he can't wait to see her, that he feels like a teenager before the prom. She got stuck wrapping something up at work and she's running late. They have time, he doesn't mind the wait. For him, the wait usually pays off.

When he arrives, she answers the door in her robe, hair half dry and makeup half applied. He swears she's never been more beautiful. _How does she do that? _Her face lights up at the sight of the bouquets overflowing from his grip. There's a dozen for each year that he's known her, he explains. His heart is beating faster already. He'll bring them every day if he gets to see her face do _that_ again.

He pulls the card from his jacket pocket. She can open that now, the gift later. As he watches her eyes scan each line, he sees the tear trickle down her cheek. "Kate, are you okay?" he asks, taking a step towards her.

It takes her a moment to swallow the lump in her throat before she's able to respond. "That was really beautiful, Castle, what you wrote. I guess I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"You thought I'd go with the dirty limerick, huh? Yeah, I decided to save that one for a _really_ special occasion," he jokes, eliciting a chuckle. "Come on, now go and finish getting ready. We're gonna be late since you now have to reapply your makeup due to my mastery of the romantic verse."

"Why don't you make yourself useful by putting that flower shop into some vases. They're under the sink. Oh, and Castle, you look incredibly sexy in that suit," she utters as she makes her way out of the room.

It takes about as long for him to recover from her last sentence as it does to prepare and arrange all of the flowers. He's more than to leave because he's even more ready to get her home again. "Seriously," he shouts, "I think I could have grown these things in the time you've been in there, Kate. Have you seen you? What could possi…"

His entire thought is lost at the sight of her in that dress.

"It sounds like you're in a hurry, Castle. Are you really that excited for dinner? Must be some restaurant."

"I..It's..What's dinner? I seem to have forgotten everything I've ever known," he stammers.

"Hoping for my sake that's not the case. We can go in a minute. I just need your help with one last thing." She brings both of her hands around her body and holds two fists in front of him. "Pick one."

He's confused and still reeling from that weapon she's wearing but he manages to make a selection as instructed.

"A fine choice," she salutes, opening her hand to reveal a violet purple thong.

His entire body freezes and his gaze never moves from the lacy garment. "What's this? I mean, well, I know what this is, but…why are you holding it?"

"Well, Castle, I just thought you might enjoy picking out the thing I'm most looking forward to you removing later…you know, after dinner."

His eyes still haven't shifted an inch. Can't. His hand reaches for his pocket and comes out with his phone, fingers frantically moving across the number pad.

"Who are you calling, Castle?"

"I'm sending the driver home. I've decided to eat in tonight instead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I should be working at my job that has nothing to do with Castle. Instead, I wrote this.

**AN:** I received a lovely little note from a guest last evening. Thank you, cbf. Mini-fics have taken over my brain. I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.

* * *

_**Muse Fail**_

She can't help herself. It feels like days since they've spent any decent amount of time alone together, she busy wrapping up a double homicide and he working on edits for the new book. He'd told her that he _had_ to work tonight or Gina might show up wielding weapons. She had pouted and then finally conceded, agreeing to leave him to his words. Alone here, though, she can't stop thinking about him and what she'd rather they were doing – together.

His phone vibrates on the desk and though he knows he should resist the temptation and maintain focus, curiosity gets the better of him. Impulse control has never been his strong suit.

"Hey. What're you doin'?" her text message asks.

He shouldn't respond. Book. Gina. Weapons. But, it's _her_ and he's entirely powerless.

"Earning my keep so I can continue to give my lady all the best things in life."

"Sounds like a lucky gal."

"She has no idea."

His phone remains silent then for several minutes. He's thankful, honestly. Her kind of distraction is the one kind of distraction that he simply can't ignore. Well, okay, doesn't want to ignore.

Then, it happens again.

"What're you doin' now?"

"I can't help but think you're mocking me, Detective. Is this some weird role reversal thing where you try to show me how I behave so that I see the light and change?"

"Wow, Castle. Not the case but let's call that an unexpected bonus. Sorry. I know you're writing, but I'm just lying here and I want you to be here with me. _My_ Nikki Heat is feeling lonely."

"Okay…that's…you know I'd like nothing more than for my hands to be working on your Heat instead."

"Care to elaborate on that? Ya know, to help get me…through this difficult time."

His mind is gone. That's not at all how he thought that sentence was going to end. And, to add insult to injury, he realizes that he just typed "bed" instead of "bad" into line five.

"As my muse, you're supposed to be inspiring me to WRITE but right now all I want to do is retire from my career, effective immediately."

"Always blaming the muse. Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone. Sounds like I'm gonna need both of my hands anyway."

That sentence is never going to leave him alone. Ever. He gets up from his desk and begins pacing around the loft because the rush of want through his body overwhelms him. He finally pauses, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, and composes himself enough to send a reply. "Actually, Detective, _I'm_ going to need both of your hands. Now."

He raises his eyes towards the bed and finds her dressed only in a 1,000 thread count sheet and a grin. He feels the phone vibrate in his hand one last time.

"Took you long enough."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own Castle DVDs and books. That is all.

**AN: **I may be obsessed with writing these now which is how my brain managed to do this twice in one day. As always, your support gives my stomach delicious butterflies. Thanks for feeding my habit.

* * *

_**Bedroom Voice**_

He loves movie night...and she used to. Before this became a couple's activity, she relished the evenings when she was able to leave work at a decent hour and enjoy a movie and a glass of wine in the peaceful world of her apartment. Now that Castle was a part of that world, peaceful was a thing of the past.

It had been scheduled for Wednesday night but the evildoers of New York City rarely took the time to coordinate their schedules with the NYPD, so it was Friday before things had calmed down enough to gift them with a free evening. Just as well, no early wake-up to dread was an added bonus. He wanted to stop back at the loft to change into something more comfortable before heading to her place which gave her the opportunity to enjoy an entirely too hot shower in an effort to try and wash the week away. It had been _a_ _week_. She could feel a headache coming on and, quite frankly, would have been just fine to postpone this yet again. He was looking forward to it, though. God, she hoped tonight would be the one time he decided not to subject her to his usual movie play-by-play. Her shower wasn't long enough for that.

She was half done with wine glass number one when he arrived, dinner in hand. She suggested that they start the DVD right away, as they ate, telling him that it would give them more time later for _other_ things. He really was too easy. In actuality, she thought that if his mouth was full of fried rice, he wouldn't be able to recite all of the male characters' dialogue. She was wrong.

Not twenty minutes in and she was ready to use her police baton on him. "Hey, Castle, I know you've seen this movie like 1,000 times but for those of us who've seen it 1,000 times _less_ than that, can you try and keep it down to a dull roar?"

"Am I...did…I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was being loud."

"You? Unaware of your own annoying behavior? You don't say."

His face dropped in an instant. "No need to get snippy, Detective," he grumbled with a pout. "Funny, you never seem to mind my voice when your legs are wrapped around my waist," he whispered under his breath as he stuffed an egg roll into his mouth.

"What was that?" I didn't quite get that last part, Castle." She'd heard every word. He was right. He was so right.

"Don't worry about it. You won't be getting that tonight anyway. Not with your grumpy attitude."

"With my…?" Whatever, can we just watch the damn movie already? Oh, and we watch with our eyes, Castle, not with our mouths."

He turned from her until she could no longer see his face…which meant that he couldn't see the grin on hers.

He slipped up one more time but, by then, the movie was just about over and she didn't care anymore. She's really wasn't certain how much of it she actually absorbed after the "legs wrapped around my waist" thing anyway.

They cleaned up in relative silence, apart from the meek "Where would you like this?" that he tossed her way with regards to the leftovers. In her mind, that question had zero to do with cold noodles and everything to do with his warm body. She had to end this tiff or she was going to need a lot more aspirin and a lot more wine.

She came up behind him as he washed out his glass and pressed her body against his, brought her hands around his waist and pushed them into the front pockets of his jeans. She could feel his entire body tense in surprise. "I'm sorry that I was grumpy earlier. It was just this week and my head and I was just on edge. Forgive me?"

He took a step back from the sink and turned around to face her, placed a kiss to her forehead. "And, I'm sorry too. I'll try to control myself better on our next movie night." He could feel her start to pull him towards her as she slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Kate, what are you doing?"

"Well, Castle, I'd kinda like to hear what your apology sounds like in the bedroom with my legs wrapped around your waist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** It's called _Fan_Fiction for a reason.

**AN:** Heleen is my muse and through a chat with her today, this was born. It's not exactly what I'd like it to be but I've written a lot this week and a good portion of my brain is snoozing. TGIF! Sweet dreams, all.

* * *

_**And So It Is Written**_

They had woken up together, earlier than their responsibilities demanded, and had made the most of the stillness of her apartment, without fear of interruption or intrusion. The sun was barely up on their first Valentine's Day together and he was already on cloud nine. He had everything that he wanted. Almost.

He really wanted this to be the day.

His hand brushed down the soft, warm skin of her back as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her hair was wild but in perfect order for what had just taken place. She turned her head in profile towards him and whispered her intention to go make them their coffee. Her voice had never sounded so seductive to him and it was just coffee. He was left to imagine.

They were in a comfortable place. He knew well what the consequence of pushing too hard was, so restraint had become his closest friend. He remembered the sudden rush of hope that he felt when she told him that he was going to love his gift. He did his best not to fall off that cliff but in that moment he would have gladly jumped. It was nestled in his mind now more than ever.

"Hey, you okay?" She stood not half a foot from his side of the bed and he hadn't even noticed her enter the room.

"What…oh, I'm…yeah, I'm fine," he stammered. "Thanks for this. Didn't think I'd really need it after _that _but I guess..." He stared at the mug as if he'd never seen one before. It wasn't much of a distraction but he was desperate.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" he finally asked. "Maybe the water will do me some good."

"Yeah, that's fine. I was going to try to call my dad before he leaves for work anyway." She grabbed his forearm as he slipped slowly by her. He watched her eyes wander down his naked body and back up again and he felt it with his entire being. "Hey, are you sure you're okay, Castle?"

He pressed his lips gently against her neck and freed his arm from her grip. "Really, Kate, I'll be fine. I _am_ fine. I'll be out in a little bit." She watched him walk away and disappear into the bathroom. She didn't believe him.

It was silent then, as silent as it had been before he touched her and she gave her body to him and they came into this day together. Several minutes passed before the sound of his shower stream shook her from her reverie. Like a train at full speed, it hit her with unrelenting fervor. She moved across the room and stepped quietly through the bathroom door, the humid air like a slap to her face. She couldn't see her reflection in the mirror through the steam, but she knew.

She stood for a moment and watched him until the soap cleared from his eyes and he took notice. "Oh, geez, Kate, you scared me."

"Sorry, Castle, I, uh, just needed to grab something and then I saw you and I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Wow. _She_ even thought that sounded a bit strange. "I'm gonna go get some more coffee. Do you want anything?"

He wanted to scream about how much he wanted _something_. He swallowed it – again. "No, I'm good, thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes."

She glanced back at where her reflection should be one last time. She knew.

She had to sit back down. Between the maelstrom of thoughts in her head and the steam of that small room, she was on the verge of collapse.

The noise startled her. It sounded as if the bathroom door had been pulled right off of its hinges. And then, she saw him. She saw his face. "Kate? You…the mirror…please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me."

She rose and met him where he stood, her eyes fixated on his. "This isn't a dream, Castle. I promise. I'm in-." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her against his body. She could see the note she had written for him in the condensation of the mirror: _I love you_.

It wasn't a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own a house, a car, and some cats. That is all.

**AN: **As Queen said "Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball." This = me with mini-fics. Find what you enjoy and jump in, everyone. Life is short!

* * *

_**Give and Take**_

He had left the precinct about an hour ago, en route to meet Alexis for an early dinner, which worked out just fine as the four case files on her desk still needed to be reviewed and completed before she could leave for the weekend. Most weekends were now spent together at the loft, this one to be no different, and they'd agreed to meet there when she was done for the night.

She knocked on his door a bit before 7:00pm and was surprised to be greeted by Martha who was on her way out for the evening. She had made it there before him and, with Martha running late for her engagement, she was left to enjoy the peace and quiet on her own. Given the day that she'd had, she considered it a most fortuitous turn of events.

She wasn't certain if she'd actually fallen asleep but the sound of the key in the lock shook her from some state of less than full awareness. It took a moment, but he finally noticed her on the couch which caught him by complete surprise as she hadn't answered his call or replied to his text message.

"Hey, I assumed you were still at work. You didn't answer your phone."

She got up and met him halfway and they shared a hug that neither seemed to want to relinquish, so neither did. "Gates actually kicked me out so I was done faster than I imagined."

His arms pulled her in tighter and his lips dropped to her ear, "Lucky for you, that never happens to me." She laughed and he took great pleasure in that. "Are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thanks, maybe later. Right now, I'd like to just sit for a little while. Is that okay?" She was exhausted and in no mood for any fuss.

"Of course that's okay. I'm going to go and change and I'll be right back. Just save me some room on the couch. I know how you like to hog it."

When he returned, he found her already settled in and comfortable. He lifted her legs at the calves and slid in underneath, her lower half across his like a seat belt. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Just being here with you helps, Castle, but…"

"Ah, yes, say no more - Rick's magic fingers to the rescue." With that, he reached for her foot and began to work it with his hands.

"Oh my g…" she whispered, unable to complete the expression of her ecstasy. She was gone, fast.

Her every utterance, every facial expression, every sharp inhale of breath compelled his hands to persist. "You know, they say that every spot on a person's foot corresponds to a specific part of their body."

"You don't say, Castle," she responded in a tone of faux interest. "Actually, wait, you _do_ say, every time you do this. Let's aim for less commentary and more of that spot over…oh my g…yes, there."

"First, sarcasm noted. Second, I know precisely where your spot is, Kate." He increased his pressure at that moment to prove his point. "Yes, there it is," he offered smugly as her entire body moved in reaction to the sensation. "Come on, you know men never ask for directions."

She had no energy for this. Her day had taken everything that she had. But, his hands and his fingers and she could tell that her body's response was getting to him because her legs were across his lap, and his damn self-satisfied tone that aggravated her but made her want him too, and, and, and. God, that spot and she couldn't take it one more second.

She pushed herself up slowly with her hands and pulled herself to him using the back of the couch behind him as leverage. When he turned his head towards her, her eyes and her lips were inches from his.

"Is, um, is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering, Castle, you said that you never _ask_ for directions," her voice dripped with insinuation, "but how are you at _taking_ them?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them but, to be honest, they own me a little.

**AN:** Hope the website decides to be nice with new chapters this evening. My apologies for all of the posts that failed last night and my thanks to those who were finally able to read Ch. 7 today. Your little notes bring me much joy.

* * *

_**Slow and Steady**_

He hadn't announced his intention. He'd simply shifted his body into a complementary position and taken her in his hands. He studied the angles of her, the creases, the ridges, until the course of his journey had been methodically calculated and charted. She said nothing and yet he could tell by the shift of her body that she was entirely his.

Heat radiated between them and all around them and the light of the room resembled that of a fading sun. It smelled of clean linen and fresh soap and the delicious intersection of her scent and his. It made his senses buzz with electricity.

His focus was unwavering. Though he could feel her eyes as they surveyed his movements, he never paused to acknowledge them with his own. Her breath acted as a metronome that helped to keep him steady. Her attention drove him, filled him with ambition, fueled his desire to accomplish his mission.

He moved slowly, methodically, bestowed proper attention to every inch of his canvas. Time was of no consequence. Pressure was escalated here and abated there in response to her need and his hand glided along behind to ensure that his efforts had been satisfactorily thorough. When he had completed his undertaking, he put his implement down and turned to face her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she murmured, her face full of wonder.

"I'm sure you've noticed, Kate, that I haven't spent a lot of my time around men. Well, that and I once dressed as a Hooters Girl for Halloween and I strove for absolute realism."

"Ah, that's very noble of you, Castle," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "I'm sure the girls appreciated your…attention to detail."

"Did you," he paused, "appreciate it?" He wanted so much for her to have found it just as arousing and titillating as he had.

She grabbed both sides of the bathtub and shifted to her knees, moved forward into him and lowered herself onto his lap. Her chest pressed against his and her breath danced across his lips. "Appreciation is the very least of what I feel, Castle. Now, tell me, when do I get to shave you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I can claim many things but ownership of these two is not one of them.

**AN:** This roof's for you, Heleen. Hope it's worthy of your thought bubble.

* * *

_**A Place to Share**_

He'd prepared and served the entire meal himself so she thought it only fair that she handle the clean up afterwards. That's how they worked best, after all, a little give here and a little take there. Oh, he had voiced some faux concern about leaving her alone with the tornado path of a mess he'd created; lucky for him, she'd seen right through it and shooed him away, well aware that he had something else planned for the evening that he was anxious to attend to.

"So _this_ is what my kitchen looks like," he teased upon his eventual return, hands full of blankets and pillows.

"Next time, Castle, I'm charging you. If I'm going to be exposed to black, sticky substances of unknown origin, I need to be certain that I can cover my future medical bills."

He freed his arms of their contents and leaned over the counter towards her. "Is it wrong that all I took away from that entire sentence was the 'next time' part?" He stepped around and pulled her long waves aside, placing a kiss to her cheek. "Come with me," he whispered excitedly in her ear.

"Does this have something to do with building some kind of a fort because dinner was good but it wasn't _that_ good?"

"Yes, ha, very funny. Obviously subtlety isn't an NYPD requirement." He grabbed their coats from the chair and presented hers before donning his own. "Would Miss Hates Forts like to join me for this evening's entertainment or not?"

She agreed, of course, most curious about his plans. "Any hints you'd care to offer, Mr…..Castle?" She huffed in obvious frustration.

"Tried really hard to come up with a nickname for me there, huh?" he taunted as he grabbed the necessities again in hand.

"Just…let's go." He led her out the front door and to the staircase at the end of the hallway. "Funny how I once hoped the night would eventually involve you not talking but for an entirely different reason," she grumbled under her breath. She couldn't imagine where he was taking her.

They'd gone up the stairs, which was already a new experience for her, and finally through a metal door which brought them to the roof of his building. She wasn't even aware that he had access to the roof and when the scope of it finally hit her, she felt entirely overwhelmed. It wasn't just the view, which was spectacular on this most clear of nights, but also the strands of twinkle lights, Chinese lanterns, and planters full of greenery that greeted them. "Castle, this is just….amazing. I can't believe that this is here." She wandered slowly about the chairs and lounges and tables, his eyes never leaving her. "Why have you never brought me up here before?"

"Well, Detective, you've never earned it by cleaning my kitchen before," he replied in jest, drawing a roll of her eyes that he caught even at their current distance. "No, honestly, this is a place that Alexis and I used to enjoy together so it's really special to me." He moved towards her until he was able to hold her hands in his. "I guess I was just waiting for the perfect time and, I don't know, tonight seemed perfect."

"That's really sweet, Castle. It means a lot that you'd share this with me and I really, really love it." She moved her body around 360 degrees, still in awe of it all. "It amazes me that there are places like this in this city. With all of the ugly that I see at work every day, it's like a little bit of hope, ya know?"

He moved behind her and directed her body towards the two lounge chairs nearby where he had placed the blankets and pillows. "You want to sit out here for a little bit? I brought these up, just in case."

"I'd love that, yeah." He offered her a few of each and she looked up at him with a face of disappointment. "Aren't we going to…don't you want to share?"

"Come here," he insisted, "of course I want to share." He sat first and then guided her to the space in the V of his legs. She spread several of the blankets over their bodies as he pulled her back against his chest, his hands at rest against her stomach. "I want to share everything with you," he spoke softly.

She placed her hands over his and laced their fingers together. "So, where do I get to go if I clean your bathroom?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I claim ownership of the fact that I have no ownership.

**AN:** So, I'm going to put a soft 'M' rating on this chapter, just in case. If you're still on this little trip with me, thank you. I appreciate having you as my travel companion.

* * *

_**Top to Bottom**_

She rolls off of him with a satiated purr, her leg draped across his belly that now rises and falls with pronounced breath. Their bodies still hum from the electricity of their connection and it consumes the otherwise still room around them.

"My god," he pants, "I love your body."

She knows it already, of course; it's in his eyes when he looks at her, in his lips when he kisses her, in his hands when he touches her. She rotates to face him, her head propped up while her fingertips trace lazy figure eights onto the canvas of his chest. "Yours isn't so bad either, Mr. Castle," she eventually responds in a playful tone. "So, tell me, what's your favorite part?" she adds, surprising even herself with her level of sincere curiosity.

"My favorite part of what?" he asks, apparently oblivious to her meaning.

"Your favorite part of a cruise ship, Castle, geez." She huffs in frustration. "What's your favorite part of _my body _that you profess to love so much yet apparently forget about the second the proclamation comes out of your mouth."

He shifts his body so quickly that she has no time to react. She's pinned now under his warm skin, his face just inches from hers, his warm breath tickling her parted lips. "Number one, your sarcasm only makes me want you more and number two, I knew what you meant. For in addition to your sarcasm, Detective, your exasperation also acts as an aphrodisiac." The roll of her eyes does nothing to deter him.

"Now then, back to the question at hand, which, by the way, I will need in order to answer properly and thoroughly. My favorite part of your body, hmm…"

He begins at her mouth, his finger brushing across her bottom lip before he leans in and nips at it with his own. "Your lips are soft, unrelenting, and their kisses make me weak." He aims his focus downward and runs the tip of his tongue along the side of her exposed neck. "And that spot right…" he pauses to bite her skin softly "…there that makes your body twitch when I do _that_." His arms slide around either side of her to shift his weight further down the bed. Balancing on one elbow, his palm moves to her breast and glides slowly in light circles. Her heart is beating faster and it's palpable. "Ah yes, your perfect breasts that you keep hidden in beautiful lace for me to unwrap." He places a kiss gently between them, where the spot smells faintly of this morning's soap and tastes now of salt. Her abdominal muscles tense under him as she strains to watch as he slips even further from his place of origin. Her unwavering gaze excites him and he's certain that she can feel him hard against her now. Their eyes meet as he dips his head past her navel and runs his nose down to her bundle of nerves below. "Maybe this is the spot I'll pick," he murmurs as his tongue teases her ever so briefly.

"Castle," she breathes, her body twitching in reaction.

"But, then again," he taunts "maybe not." Her entire body is screaming for him as he places kisses down the length of her legs, his tongue leaving small spots of moisture like a path of breadcrumbs to help lead him home again. His hand grips the arch of her foot and she jumps, the sensation heightened by his slow and deliberate journey. "And, I have yet to figure out how these are so beautiful when you wear those shoes all day long. Those things are…"

"Castle," she interrupts with urgency, "get the hell up here."

"Oh," he chuckles, "so you'd like for me to start over again? You're right, perhaps I wasn't as clear as I should have been." He crawls back up the bed and hovers over her, his hair dancing against his lashes. "Before I begin though, Detective, tit for tat, so to speak - what's your favorite part of me?"

She grabs him and pulls him to her, bringing her lips to his ear. "Your indecision."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, they'd be doing this in every episode.

**AN:** I wanted to chat with Heleen. She was asleep. I cursed time zones and then wrote this. Thanks, as always, to you wonderful people who continue to keep me company on this journey. Where would I be without you?

* * *

_**His Choice**_

The restaurant was Kate's choice which, unfortunately for her, meant the movie selection responsibility fell to him. She'd checked online earlier and reviewed the rundown of the potential choices at their usual theater and, yes, this was going to be a nightmare. Sometimes, compromise just wasn't any fun at all.

The meal was delicious, of course. She'd chosen well. She wasn't certain which she'd enjoyed more, the butternut squash risotto or the look on his face when she'd inconspicuously removed her heel and began inching her bare foot up his leg. She couldn't help but hope that if she distracted him enough, he'd forget all about the movie and take her right home.

"Save room for popcorn, okay?" he blurted energetically.

So much for that plan.

"Are you gonna tell me what we're seeing tonight, Castle, or is this supposed to be a big surprise?" Her voice conveyed about as much sincerity as a used car salesman.

"Your enthusiasm is entirely underwhelming, Detective. You don't trust me to select stimulating and exciting entertainment that we can both enjoy? I don't recall hearing any complaints last night when I-"

"Yes, okay, Castle," she interrupted. She didn't need any reminders of what she _could _be doing right now instead of sitting through sequel number eight of a film that didn't even deserve a first anything.

He purchased their tickets and then excused himself from her in the lobby with no explanation, making his way to the Customer Service desk, leaving her confused and slightly more aggravated, if possible. She watched him pull his wallet from his back pocket and shake hands with a man in a jacket and tie. Honestly, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

"We're all set." he grinned upon his return. "Let's go get our snacks so Robert can show us to our seats."

"What exactly is going on, Castle? I haven't needed an escort to my seat at a movie in twenty five years."

"All in good time, my lady, all in good time," he replied as he nudged her from behind towards the concessions line. As they waited, his hands gripped her hips from behind and he leaned in close to leave a "Trust me" in her ear. She wasn't entirely sure which part of that had sent the tingle through her body but she definitely felt it and she definitely wanted more of it. Of course, that would have to wait until _after_ the next two hours of mind-numbing torture.

He caught Robert's attention once they were ready and he rushed over immediately to assist. Obviously, Castle had made whatever this was worth his while, she noted. "Right this way, Rick and Kate, please," he directed, pointing them towards the stairs which were closed off to patrons by a red velvet rope. "Allow me," he offered, removing the barrier for them to continue on.

"Where are we going, Castle?" she whispered so as not to attract Robert's attention.

"Just follow the yellow brick road, Kate, or, well, in this case, the tacky red and gold carpet that should have died with 1985." He wasn't as subtle as she had been and he offered a "sorry" to Robert who had most definitely given him a displeased look.

At the top of the stairs, he opened the door for them and they stepped into a balcony section atop one of the theaters. "I'm sure you'll find these seats most enjoyable, Rick," he nodded before he turned and left them there – alone.

"So, Detective, pick a seat."

"Seriously? We get to watch from up here?" She sounded like a child who'd just been told they could pick any toy in the entire store. And he loved it.

"Come on, where to? Popcorn's getting cold."

She walked to the middle of the small section of seats and made her way in a bit. "Is this okay?"

"Sure, doesn't really matter."

"Why did you do this?" she asked as they sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, Detective," he began, leaning in to her, "did you see the list of _crap _that's playing here right now?!" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I just thought it might be fun to eat junk food and make out in the dark for two hours."

She smiled at him as she reached into her purse and pulled out the bag. "Twizzler, Castle?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I checked my pay stub. Nope, still don't work there.

**AN:** So, this one is longer than all of the others. I wrote it during tonight's episode and I suppose my energy just kept it going and going. Hopefully you won't mind too much that it isn't so mini. Thanks, as always, for your thoughts and feedback. Making me smile isn't easy and, somehow, you always manage.

* * *

_**Peel, Pluck, and Squeeze**_

He watches her as he steps from the bedroom, body fresh and energized from the cool water of his shower. She's entirely focused, doesn't notice as he drinks her in. Her cheeks are rosy from the summer heat, her hair clipped back yet unable to contain the wild strands that now tickle her face. She hums quietly to no one at all, and while he can't quite place the song, it doesn't diminish the effect that it has on his entire being in that moment.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman in my kitchen?" he asks in hushed tone, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Geez, Castle, you startled me. What are you doing?"

"Watching you, for the aforementioned reason," he replies as he pulls up a stool at the counter in front of her.

"A little tip for you, Castle, it still sounds kinda creepy even with the flattery," she teases.

"Well, Detective, if you can find a way to be less magnificent, then I'll stop." He extends a hand to her to shake on it. "Deal?" She looks down at her hand that's dripping with juice of the fruit they'd bought that morning at the farmers' market. "Um, that's okay; I'll just take your word for it that you'll try." She smiles at him and he's lost in her yet again. It's just that easy.

Desperate for a distraction, he offers his services. "So, can I help you with this?"

She puts down her knife and removes the rest of the fruit from the bags. "If I say yes, will you agree to some ground rules?" she inquires as if speaking to a six year old at the playground. Well, this _is_ Castle, after all.

"Absolutely!" he exclaims without hesitation. "Wait, fruit has ground rules?" Now he's confused and potentially disheartened.

"_This_ fruit has ground rules because you're here and you're watching me like a stalker and this actually has to get done for the party later." He isn't really sure he wants her to continue. "So, there will be no snacking, no weird juggling tricks and no asking me to 'feel your melon.' If you agree then wash your hands and let's do this."

He leaps from the stool in such haste that his knee collides with the underside of the counter and he's forced to hobble his way to the sink. "This already isn't as much fun as I'd hoped." With her back to him, he can't see the grin on her face.

"Okay, what do you need done first," he asks, standing with his body pressed almost entirely against hers.

No, that's not going to help. He moves around to her side and awaits his instruction. Crap, and now he remembers that he likes bossy Beckett. This could definitely backfire.

"Well," she starts, looking around, "why don't you peel those tangerines." He swears he hears about seventeen extra syllables in her "peel" which he doesn't appreciate. Or maybe he does. Too much. It's a difficult task, he discovers quickly. He doesn't have the slimmest of fingers and he has no nails to get the darn things started and _what is she doing to those strawberries_? Her fingers are slender and delicate and perfect for…everything. Ugh. It's probably too late to offer to help by sitting quietly on the couch and watching a movie, he laments. It takes him eight minutes to complete one small tangerine. Thank god there are only three of them.

"Great job, Castle," she praises, "too bad the party started an hour ago and no one will get to enjoy this delicious fruit salad." She giveth and then she taketh away. She giggles quietly at her own joke. He might have taken offense if that wasn't one of the greatest sounds he's ever heard.

"Magnificent _and_ funny – how did I get so lucky?" he quips sarcastically. "Give me something to do before I storm out of this kitchen in a huff of mock outrage."

"Promises, promises, Castle. Cherry stems. Pluck. Go."

"You're pushy when you prepare fruit, you know that?" Then his mind flashes back. He's seen her eat a cherry. It was quite…memorable. And did she say "pluck" because now he might need to make an appointment with an ear doctor and _what must the juice of that peach on her pinkie taste like_? He can't ask because that would probably break ground rule three. He has no idea what the hell he was thinking agreeing to those.

"Pretty good at that plucking thing, Castle," she taunts. "I think we have enough of those if you'd like to work on the final ingredient." She hands him two lemons and he wants so badly to offer a suggestive comment but he somehow manages to hold back.

"I sure hope that there's a prize at the other end of this exercise because you just handed me two lemons and it took everything in my power not to…"

"Just cut and squeeze, Castle," she interrupts. "We need the lemon juice to pour over the top, you know, to enhance the flavor of the fruit and to protect it from oxidation."

"Actually, I didn't know, but I find it extremely hot that you do. I also find it extremely hot that you…" he pauses to think "…oh, never mind." He completes his final task with a pout. He has no idea that there _is_ a prize.

They move around each other as they clean up, brushing arms lightly every so often. He's fairly certain that he was of little to no help at all and when he blames her for that, he knows it definitely won't go over well. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't a better sous-chef. I guess fruit really isn't one of my strong suits, is it?"

She steps towards him and reaches for his hand. "Oh, I don't know, Castle, I've always been quite fond of how you handle my melons." His face drops in total shock. "Now then, what do you say we head into the other room and you can practice being my sous-chef some more. Sous means under, right?" she purrs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I bought Cadbury Mini Eggs but no Castle characters.

**AN:** "_And do you accept the idea that there is no explanation?_" A thank you to Julio Cortazar for summing up the origin of the following piece.

* * *

_**Maybe. Not.**_

She'd waited until the weekend, hoped it would make it easier somehow, away from the added stress of work and the noise of her week. But she was wrong.

She thought that tea might help but it was too hot to drink, and looking at it, as it turned out, didn't yield the same effect as actually consuming it. The news was on in the background, a potentially constructive distraction, but she wasn't at all invested, her brain managing only to pick up on words and phrases like_ impossible_ and _uncertain future_ and _time will tell_, as if she needed the reminders. She paced and sat and paced some more, neither a worthy opponent of her unease. Her father's watch was the sole focus of all of her attention and she was certain that it had to be broken. Why else would it have been taking so damn long?

She didn't know how to do this with excitement. Not yet. She wasn't even sure how she'd gotten here. Well, she _knew_ but this wasn't even a discussion that they'd had in any real world way. There were too many unknowns. If all of the elements were on a white board in front of her, it would be filled with questions, no lines drawn, no connections.

Except theirs.

There was that. What there was none of was assurance that it could be enough.

She watched the last four minutes play out in the sweep of the second hand around the dial. Her heart raced, matched only by the speed of thoughts through her mind: Castle, work, mom, time, Alexis, world, fear, love, Castle. He snapped her out of it, the seemingly unending loop of doubt and commotion; her mind had brought her back to him.

Maybe, she wondered.

She turned off the television, picked up the mug of tea from the counter, and made her way into the bathroom. She stood above it, her hand just to its right, her eyes focused ahead at her reflection as if attempting to memorize, as if the next moment might change her forever. She smiled then because…maybe…

And when she finally picked it up, the test read negative.

Her smile was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **We go over this a lot.

**AN:** For you. You know who you are.

* * *

_**A Lesson in Sharing**_

She's ready, well, anxious really, and waiting for him in her bed after a day that felt, at times, like it might never end. She calls to him several times, has no idea what could possibly be taking him so long; he's a man, after all, and that usually comes with the benefit of less muss and fuss. He's been the exception to so many other rules, though, and she wonders why she's surprised at all.

"At this rate," she hollers, "you might as well just stay in there and take your morning shower, Castle." The tone of her inquiries and remarks at this point has definitely taken a turn towards snide. All she's wanted since he stood behind her in the break room earlier and promised to make her forget this day is his skin and his hands and his mouth and…

The bathroom door finally opens with a flourish and he stands before her, dressed only in his boxers, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and toothpaste coating his lips. "I'm almost done, I swear," he mumbles nearly incoherently around the green plastic pressing into his cheek. He can't help but notice the look of complete shock on her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Castle! That's _my_ toothbrush!"

He pulls it from his mouth and looks at it seemingly confused. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize, I guess."

"Seriously? You didn't realize? Your toothbrush is _pink_, Castle, which, by the way, I have chosen to refrain about commenting on until now, and mine is _green_. Apparently I need to reconsider my choice in precinct partners since your powers of observation and awareness have drastically declined."

"Oh, come on, Detective. Are you really that upset about this? You know exactly where my mouth has been," he looks her over lasciviously, "and where it wants to be."

"That's…I'm…stop trying to change the subject, Castle," she hisses entirely flustered.

"Why? Because toothbrush talk is so stimulating? I can certainly think of more stimulating ways to spend this evening, Kate, and I'd be delighted to demonstrate if you…"

"Go spit and rise, Castle," she orders. "Oh, and please throw my toothbrush away while you're at it," she adds as he walks away.

"Yes ma'am," he replies from behind the bathroom door. "Ah, in the interest of full disclosure, Detective, you should probably know that I also used your razor this morning."

"_What_?" she snarls, her accent on the 'T' highlighting her current level of disbelief and outrage.

"I'm kidding," he admits with a smile. "Sounds like it's time for me to come over there and teach you a lesson about sharing, Detective."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could buy Castle characters with fake money.

**AN:** Thanks to my followers and reviewers, new and old. Wish I could hug you all. Unless you don't like hugs from strangers. If that's the case, I could send you a nice note. I have giraffe stationary!

* * *

_**Because It's Now**_

It's only been three days but, for him, it now feels like an eternity. When he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her goodbye seventy two hours ago, he had no idea that this is where he'd end up, down here, waiting and hoping.

They played phone tag all day yesterday but were never able to connect, her double homicide case and his back to back to back seminars equally at fault. The entire day was mired in missed opportunity and bad timing and it ate away at him. He's long since passed the point of being able to stomach an entire day without some sort of contact with her. This is what love has done.

He arrives at JFK from O'Hare without much time to work with. In his haste to get home, he neglected to arrange for a car, so he settles for a taxi and asks the driver to take him to Fifth Avenue and 57th as quickly as possible, offering him an extra $50.00 if he can get there by 6:00pm. He has no idea what he's doing, no idea why it's now, but one more minute feels way too long.

His driver earns every penny of his tip and what he has the adequate time to pick out, he loves. He catches another cab to take him to her, wherever she may be, he doesn't yet know. Her phone rings three times before she finally answers with a soft "Hey." He knows that voice. It's the voice of Kate, not of Beckett, and it's just for him. "How are you? How are the seminars going?" she asks, entirely unaware that they are, at present, actually in the same city.

"Everything's going really well. Long days, but it's been surprisingly fun. I'm sorry about yesterday, not being able to talk. I really hated that."

"Turning into an old softy, Castle?" she teases. "I missed hearing your voice too. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just in a cab on my way back to…" he pauses, "the hotel." Then he suddenly remembers that he actually _is_ in a cab and that he has no idea where he should be headed. "Where are you?" he inquires casually. "What are you up to?"

"I just got home. We're waiting on a warrant and it won't come through until Monday so it's an early night for me for a change." As she's talking, he mutes the phone and gives the driver her address. With that, he can feel it start to course through his veins, the adrenaline and the excitement. "I'll probably just take a bath and make something to eat and go to bed. It's been a rough couple of days."

"Yes, I can imagine how difficult it's been for you since I haven't been around. Also, um, will there be bubbles in this bath?"

"Thanks for your obvious concern, Castle," she grumbles. "Anyway, you didn't tell me what you're gonna be doing tonight. Meet any cute coeds who want their body parts signed?"

"Now, now, Detective, you know I only have pens for your body parts." The cab pulls up to her building then and he pays the driver before making his way inside. "I, uh – I just got back to the hotel so I'm going to let you go and take your bath. Call me before you go to sleep?"

"I will, yeah. Have fun, whatever you decide to do tonight, but, Castle, not _too_ much fun."

"Wouldn't dream of it. My too much fun is reserved for you." The elevator opens at her floor and he makes his way to her door. He knocks quietly.

"Oh, someone's at my door, Castle, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you t-" she replies as she opens her door.

She finds him there, kneeling before her, ring in hand. She can't even find the strength of mind to move the phone from her ear.

"Marry me, Kate."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Borrowed only, with appreciation and thanks.

AN: Well, friends, this is what happens when I have zero ideas but want to write something late on a Saturday night. Thanks for all of the lovely notes about the last chapter. My day started out with a smile because of all of you. (P.S. It ended with one because of you, Holland)

* * *

_**How**_

He's staring. And she's aggravated. He can't help it, really. It's like watching a magic show or witnessing a shooting star or seeing a man on the moon. But it's happening right here, in front of him, before his eyes.

"Don't you have to finish getting ready, Castle?" she asks, obviously irritated.

It takes a second "Castle?" before he realizes she's said anything at all. In his defense, what she's wearing, or not wearing as it were, is distracting enough. It's her hands, though, and the entirely mesmerizing work of art they're creating that has him so utterly captivated. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I must have zoned out or something."

"Right," she groans. "I was asking whether or not you intend on wearing pants to this event, and, if so, do you have any current plan to put them on? Perhaps now might be a good time?"

"Trying to get rid of me _and_ force me to put on pants, where have things gone so horribly wrong, Detective?" he jokes. He knows he isn't being at all subtle about this. He's noticed her glance at him sideways several times since he sat down. He really had no idea what this experience was like. She's already so naturally beautiful that he finds it difficult to believe what he's seeing.

"How do you do that?" he finally asks with childlike wonder.

"What are you talking about, Castle? How do I do what, apply makeup?" He can tell by her tone that she finds him altogether ridiculous in this moment.

"No, Kate," he begins with utmost sincerity, "how do you make yourself look even more stunning when you're already…" His voice drifts off without revealing the entirety of his thought, the words swallowed by his continued awe.

She feels it wash over her, the depth of him that she's come to understand and revere. She moves to him with a softness that had been temporarily pushed aside by irritation at his unrelenting attention. She brushes her fingers along his temples and down his cheeks. "How do _you_ do that?" she asks softly.

"How do I do what, manage to frustrate and annoy you so often?"

"No, Castle, how do you always make me believe it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Used to live in Los Angeles. That's as close as I've come.

**AN:** Sometimes, I just want to write something a bit darker. This is one of those times. Enjoy Castle Monday, everyone!

* * *

**_All He Can Do_**

He hasn't seen her in two days, not at all by choice, but at her insistence that she needed time and space in order to try to process what's happened. He can't imagine the amount of the pain that she's experiencing, what this must be like for her, but he wants so desperately for her to let him in, to give him the chance to help. He hates this feeling of powerlessness. He hates that she's alone in this.

It plays in her mind over and over again in a perpetual loop, like an old record stuck in a skip. _I killed a boy_. _I killed a boy_. No matter how many times she squeezes her eyes shut and opens them again, it's never a dream she wakes from. She goes through it again and again, each time in slow motion like some sort of punishment she's chosen to inflict upon herself, feels that she deserves. She did everything right. He wasn't supposed to be there. _Why was he there? _One second later, one inch to the left, things that so often don't matter, all conspired against her. It can't be real. But, it is.

He can't just do nothing. He can't lose her to another rabbit hole, to another wall. He doesn't want to push but he needs her to know, to understand, that her pain is his pain and that her heartache is his heartache. So, he writes. It's what he does best, after all. His words had helped her in the past, she'd once shared, and it's the only thing he can do to stop himself from doing something impulsive and stupid in this moment.

He finds himself outside her door several hours later, letter in hand, exhaustion now a resident in his body. He listens for any signs of movement inside but hears nothing. Uncertain if he's more grateful or worried, he slides down the door and sits in wait, pushing the letter under the small space at the bottom in hopes that she'll eventually notice it. And then he closes his eyes because it hurts too much not to.

She wakes from sleep, if it can truly be called that, as the clock changes to 3:47am, and she splashes her face with cold water. It doesn't help. She looks like hell. She looks like someone who just killed a boy. She's certain that she deserves it. Her mouth is dry and she can't take it anymore. It's on her way out of the kitchen that she notices the envelope on the floor. It's unmarked and plain but she opens it nonetheless and recognizes his handwriting immediately. _I'm here whenever you need me, whenever you want me. I love you. _

She calls him in spite of the hour. She can't bring herself to ignore his words, his gesture, his respect for what she told him she needed. He deserves better than that. They deserve better than that. His phone rings once and she hears the echo. It rings a second time and she knows. She knows that he's there, at her door, waiting for her to need him and to want him.

It's the turn of the lock that wakes him. She lets him in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** You would all be so sick of this show if I had any ownership at all.

**AN:** I hope that anyone reading this knows exactly what this feeling is like.

* * *

_**And Then There Were Four**_

She's barely listening to a word Gates is saying. She'll pay for it later, no doubt, but she can't seem to help it. Maybe it's the way his hair is falling today or his choice of black shirt over blue. Maybe it's the memory of this morning's shower when his hands and his mouth…

"Girl, you got it bad," Espo whispers in her ear as he drops the file over her shoulder and onto her desk. It startles her to attention and her pen jumps from her hand to the floor below. She offers apologies for the interruption, her captain not amused, and bends to retrieve it as Espo stands close by, a Cheshire cat grin plastered to his face.

And then she sees it. What he's now seen, obviously.

God, she's never going to hear the end of this.

There are four of them on the piece of paper in front of her. _Four_. Just one would be absurd enough, but there are _four_ of them. Instead of listening to whatever's being discussed in this meeting, she still hasn't much clue, she's regressing into pre-adolescence. And Castle's just standing over there, doing nothing remotely worthy of such girlish and ridiculous behavior.

Now he's walking towards her, having been seemingly dispatched by Espo, who then ran off with a wink. She can feel the heat rise in her face though she can't be entirely certain whether or not it stems from the embarrassment or from the fact that she can now smell his scent due to his proximity.

"Hey, Espo said that you wanted me?" he inquires innocently.

She's going to kill him.

"He, uh, he said that?" she fumbles. "What else did he say…anything?"

"No, that was it. Just that you wanted me, so here I am. Now, what can I do for you, Detective?" he asks with a smile.

A loaded question this afternoon, apparently, because she can immediately think of a laundry list of things that he can do for her, to her for that matter.

"Oh, it's…it must not have been important. I don't even remember what I was gonna say." She's trying to be convincing. He's staring, which isn't helping. She has her arm strategically placed over her notebook so he can't see anything. That's the very last thing she needs right now. She looks awkward. She feels awkward. This is her place of business and she shouldn't be…

"Beckett…Kate?" he chuckles, attempting to grab her attention, which he can plainly see is most definitely elsewhere. "What's going on with you? You were totally zoned out while Gates was talking and now you're-"

"And now I'm _what_, Castle?" she barks, masking the energy of her current desire to straddle him where he sits in misplaced hostility.

He continues to grin and it unnerves her. "Okay, Detective, obviously you're fine. I stand corrected." He rises from his seat and adjusts his jacket. "I need to head out. Will I see you later?"

She swallows and tries to regain some composure. "Um, I'm not sure yet, Castle. I'll call you, okay?"

A pack of wild dogs couldn't keep her from seeing him later.

He takes a step forward and slowly leans his body towards hers. "Maybe then we can talk about the hearts?" he whispers before lifting her arm off of her notebook and walking away.

Espo sits at his desk watching and smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, never have, never will.

**AN:** My brain has been a bit scattered so the story ideas haven't been as plentiful as I'd like. Cleaning the house on a Sunday sparks things like this, apparently. Thanks, as always, for the support you've given. To me, it means so much.

* * *

_**Twists and Turns**_

She's afraid to look at her watch, afraid to know exactly how long he's been under there. He'd insisted that he'd done this a hundred times, though that grows less and less likely by the minute. The only positive spin that she's been able to put on this entire thing is the view. Every time he moves his arms, his t-shirt inches up his body revealing the skin just above the button of his jeans. Apparently her mind has decided that the peep show is a better outcome than a sink that actually functions properly because she hasn't made a move for her phone yet.

"Shit!" he barks for the third time in as many minutes.

"What's wrong, Castle? I haven't heard you swear this much since Espo hid your cell phone."

"Bastard," he whispers to himself. "It's just this thing. It's not connecting to the other thing like it should and it's driving me insane."

"Wow," she chuckles, "I bet you turn all the girls on with your mastery of plumbing terminology, Castle."

He moves his body so he's able to bend and look at her from his position. "Sarcasm noted, helpful, thanks. Now, speaking of turning on, can you please turn on the cold water for me? That's the round whatchamacallit on the right, you know, in plumbers' speak."

She rolls her eyes at him and steps to the sink, her feet positioned on either side of his body. If she were to just squat down right here she'd…but now is not the time for that. She turns the dial and hears an immediate _thud_ below, his body jumping against her ankles.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" he shouts. "Dammit. I thought I had it that time." He grabs each of her legs in his hands, which she can tell are now soaking wet, and uses her body as leverage to help him slide out from under the sink. She glances down at him and his chest, face and hair are all drenched and he's got a visible red bump on his forehead.

He doesn't say a word as he twists out from under her and rises to his feet, pulling the shirt over his head and settling it on his shoulder.

"Where are you goin'," she asks, somewhat lost in his new state of undress, as he turns to walk away.

"I'm going to get my phone to call a real plumber," he replies, the disappointment in his own failure dripping from his voice.

"Hey," she calls after him before catching up to him in the next room. She lifts up onto her toes and places a hard kiss against his dewy lips, her hands cradling his dejected face.

"What was that for?" he asks, somewhat confused by her reaction to his defeat.

"Well, Castle," she purrs, "you may not have succeeded in fixing my sink, but you finally deciding to call a real plumber definitely turned _something_ on today."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by the perfect people. I am none of those people.

**AN:** Twenty chapters, wow! I had the TV on pause for 2 hours as I wrote this. How I got anything done with that weird image staring back at me is a wonder. Thanks to you loyals for your continued support and kind words. If you're new, welcome. In the immortal words of Mrs. Kim: "We appreciate your business."

* * *

_**Second Thoughts**_

He's been driving them all crazy for the last two weeks with his exuberance, with his endless yapping about RSVPs and wardrobe requirements and party games. She had casually mentioned one night that it had been a while since they'd all spent time together, and he'd latched on to the idea like a dog on a bone. She's regretted opening her mouth ever since.

"Hey, Ryan," he whispers, rolling a chair over to his desk, "you and Jenny are still coming on Saturday night, right?"

Ryan's shoulders drop in tandem with his audible exhale. "Seriously, Castle? This is like the third time you've asked me this week. What's the matter with you?"

"Right. I'm gonna call that a 'yes' and move on. Sorry."

"Chill out, man, we'll all be there. Don't worry, okay? Jenny's really looking forward to it."

"She is?!" he rejoices far too rambunctiously for his current surroundings. "Yeah, um, so we'll see you there then," he follows up with far less fervor, trying now to put a graceful point on it. As he rolls the chair back over towards her, he can tell. She doesn't look pleased.

"Do I need to send you home, Castle? I'd say that all of this is getting ridiculous but we passed that exit about a week ago. If you don't leave them alone, my guess is the Twelfth is going to see an uptick in 24-hour flu victims come Saturday."

"I'm sorry, geez. Tar and feather the guy who wants to have a lovely night amongst friends, why don't you? Let's not forget whose idea this was, Detective," he retorts, pointing his finger in her direction.

"Don't you point that thing at me, Writer Man. I thought we could all meet at the bar or something and you turned it into a night fit for the Queen."

There's definite disappointment in his face now and she can see it. "I just thought that this would be something nice that we could do together, as a couple, with our closest friends. They haven't seen us as an _us_ yet outside of work, and I wanted to celebrate that with you and with them. So, I got carried away, I guess. If you want to cancel the whole thing, I'll understand."

He can't even look at her now and she feels terrible. This is Castle. She knows him, knows that his intentions are always well-placed, and she loves him for it. She reaches her hand out and touches his forearm which rests on her desk. "Of course I don't want to cancel, Castle. I'm very excited about it," she reassures him.

It takes a moment before he raises his eyes to hers. "Really?" he asks timidly. And then, her smile sets him off once again. "Thank god because I have to go and pick up the tablecloths and the napkins from the dry cleaner and then I have to buy silver polish and champagne and I'll see you later, okay?" He's halfway to the elevator before she can even form a response. Probably just as well, she realizes.

* * *

She comes to the loft late on Saturday morning. She hadn't gotten out of work until after 2:00am and didn't want to wake him by sneaking in at that hour. Besides, she was actually looking for a little bit of a break from his recent enthusiasm. Her dress is hidden from view in a garment bag, a surprise she knows he'll appreciate, and her 4-inch black heels hang from two fingers on her right hand. "Well, I like the look of those," he notes as she makes her way past him. "This is gonna be the best party ever" she hears him whisper and she can't help but grin.

He shows her absolutely everything, every little detail from the place cards to the flatware to the crystal champagne flutes. She catches him glancing at his watch more often than not and she has to admit to herself that there is something charming about it, about him, like this. It's almost like witnessing the pure joy of a child on Christmas morning – the build-up, the anticipation, the thrill. But, boy, she's also most grateful that this day is finally here so she doesn't have to hear about it anymore.

He cleans up first so she has plenty of time in the bathroom afterwards to get ready. He looks handsome in his suit and tie, she tells him, the required wardrobe for the men this evening, and he retires his nervous energy to the other room to make last minute adjustments and to check in on the caterers.

She emerges from the bathroom an hour later, a vision in draped black satin, her hair loosely pulled from her face, her makeup elegant and understated. He enters the room with a flourish, not yet aware that her transformation is complete. "Kate? Javi and Lan..." When he sees her, the rest of his words are swallowed by his awe. He remains still. And stunned. And speechless.

"You want to try that again, Castle?" she teases with a bite of her lip.

"That's…You…Oh my god, Kate." He takes one look over his shoulder into the other room, where the first guests now await their hosts, before turning back to her, in front of him, looking like that. "Do you think it's too late to cancel?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Nathan is tweeting about crew members. None of those crew members is me. I'm within six degrees of crew members, but that's it.

**AN:** I worked until 7pm and that made me sad, so I wrote this.

* * *

_**The Loudest Silence**_

Her apartment is quiet, too quiet almost. She thinks too much when it's quiet like this, when all she can hear is the sound of her breath over the occasional creak she can't quite place. Her book is open but offers nothing in the way of distraction. She's memorized that last sentence; she's read it so many times now. The lights are dim but she can still see. Her mind won't give her a moment of peace, won't give her an ounce of freedom from it. She can't conceive of a path out of this.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice breaks the silence of the room like a clap of summer thunder.

She knew this would happen again.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" she barks. "You know goddamn well what I'm thinking about. Why do you always ask me that?"

"I ask because I hope the answer might be different." He steps closer to her position on the bed. "I hate this, Kate. I hate you like this and I don't know what to do about it."

"You could leave me alone. That might be a good start." But she wants so desperately for him not to leave her alone. For him not to have left her alone.

"I want to, Kate. I want to give you what you want. But you…"

"But I _what_, Castle?" she interrupts in defensive tone.

"But you won't let me."

She hates that he's right, hates that the tears in her eyes prove it, hates that she can't control this. She didn't expect to have to do this again so soon. And without him.

She doesn't want to come apart again. Every time it happens, it feels like it might never end. "I don't know how to do this, Castle. I really thought that I'd learned, but this…" She hangs her head as the tears roll down her cheeks.

He sits close now. "I'm sorry, Kate. I don't know why any of this happened. I don't know why things have to be this way. But, Kate, look at me. Look at me, Kate. You can't keep doing this. You have to let go or you'll never have any peace and I can't live with that."

She looks away in disbelief and in fear of breaking even further. "You can't li-" But, she leaves her thought hanging there. Can't bear the irony of his statement.

"Call him, Kate, please," he pleads desperately. "And, remember that I love you."

When she turns back, he's gone. She's alone in her dim room with her book she can't read and the creak she can't place and her sorrow enhanced breath. She reaches for her phone, doesn't even know what time it is, but it doesn't much matter, he doesn't answer anyway. She pauses at the beep to find the words. "Dr. Burke, this is Kate, Kate Beckett. I, uh, it's happening again. I keep seeing him and I know that it's not really him and that he's gone but…I need your help. Can you please call me back as soon as you get this?"

And then it's quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to all past disclaimers because I can't think of anything to write.

**AN:** Corporate mergers are tedious and boring. This, apparently, is how I take brief leave of them.

* * *

_**Busted**_

She arrives at the loft feeling the full force of her utterly exhausting day. She wasn't going to come at all but he'd insisted that he had a surprise and that it he'd make it worth it. She did enjoy the sound of that. He's very good at that. She finds it most difficult to say no to that.

She looks like hell and "appreciates" his pointing it out before he tells her to sit and offers to make them some tea. She can tell by his heightened energy level that he's going to burst any minute if he can't share whatever it is that he has planned.

"So, what's this surprise, Castle, and please don't ask me to guess or I might have to hurt you."

"Yes, well, as fun as that sounds, Detective, that won't be necessary. Tomorrow, I'm taking you and your exhausted (yet still delicious) body to the spa for the day."

"Wow, that sounds rea –"

"You want to hear the best part?" he interrupts gleefully. "We get to end the day with a couple's massage!"

She falls asleep that night hoping that this isn't one of his ideas that sounds far better in theory than in actual practice.

* * *

Her body feels more relaxed than it has in a long time. She's been wrapped and steamed and cleansed and readied to end the day in gratifying fashion. She rests peacefully on the table, absorbing the scents and sounds of the room around her.

And then she hears it.

"Is she in here?" His voice echoes in the hallway outside. Yeah, he sounds way too excited, she observes, as she takes one final deep breath before he swoops into the room.

"Hey," he blurts, before moving to kneel next to her table, "did I do good or what? Do you love this place?"

"It's been a wonderful day, Castle, yes, thank you," she replies calmly in hopes that her tone might prove contagious. "Now, go get on your table and relax before they come in."

"I will, I will. I just want to be close to your naked body for a minute. It's smooth and shiny and it smells like lavender."

She watches his eyes move along her form and, though partially covered, she can feel that he's seeing every inch of it in his mind.

And now _her_ mind is drifting. "Castle, you...don't look at me like that right now."

"Like what, Detective?" he asks with feigned innocence. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

She can see the tanned skin of his chest through the V of his robe and it arouses her more than it should, certainly right now. Maybe it's the ambience, or the positive energy flowing throughout her body, or the current timbre of his voice that she, just three minutes ago, wanted to hush. Whatever the reason, it suddenly consumes her.

"Like hell, you don't," she mutters before pulling his mouth to hers with insistence. His throat releases a soft moan of surprise at the immediacy of her need and it only serves to energize her further.

Until.

"Oh, we're, um, sorry to interrupt your, well, _that_, but are you ready for your massages, Mr. Castle?"

In that moment of embarrassment, she knows. He's never going to let her hear the end of this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Borrowed, borrowed, borrowed, with thanks.

**AN:** My cat is sneezing and snuggling and has forced me to type this entire story using only my left hand. I'm most thankful that there are so few words. Hello to my new followers. I appreciate your interest and your confidence. And, of course, a shout out to the loyal and devoted of you who are still here with me. Hope you all enjoy your week!

* * *

_**Pushing Her Buttons**_

He's driving her entirely crazy.

They've been sitting in gridlock for going on twenty minutes now and he hasn't stopped fidgeting. If he isn't playing with his seat adjustment button or looking at himself in the visor mirror, he's opening the glove compartment or tapping his fingers on the armrest. She really doesn't want to say anything for fear of what might come flying out, but after their night and the thought of the impending paperwork, she just can't take it anymore.

"Castle!" she snaps, as he reaches again for the visor. "You look exactly the same as you did when you checked yourself three minutes ago. What the hell's the matter with you?"

He turns to her with an expression of total shock. "Well, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the surveillance, huh, Detective? What did I do?"

"Seriously? You haven't sat still for two seconds since we got back in here and you're making me nuts, Castle. Where did all of this energy come from? We just spent all night in this damn car for crying out loud."

"But that takedown," he begins with the excitement of a child at the circus, "it was so exhilarating and it was so hot the way you-"

"Please, Castle, we're at work. That was work."

"Right, yeah, sorry."

But he doesn't look away. He _really_ wants to know but he's not sure if he should ask, especially now.

"What is it? Now you're staring."

He takes a deep breath. "Don't kill me, but I really want to know what that red button does." Before he even finishes his sentence, he flips the switch and the siren wails. He jumps in surprise and she jumps in frustration to quickly extinguish the sound.

"Last I checked, I believe it's customary to wait for an answer to a question before proceeding. Jesus. Sometimes, you have the restraint of a two year old."

And then she's quiet.

"So, I guess this means no more overnight stakeouts for me, culminating in you chasing a perp in your mile high boots and your no-secrets jeans and you taking him down and cuffing him in full action star style while I look on entirely amazed and in awe that you're actually mine, huh?"

She takes a moment to process his sentiment. "Oh, I don't know, Castle, you're a valuable partner in the field. I can't imagine doing any of this without you anymore."

He's touched by her words. "Wow, Detective, that's…"

"But," she interjects, "next time, why don't you bring along some cab money, okay?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Reiterating that I do not own them makes me sad.

**AN:** It's too hard not to have Castle on Mondays. This was the solution for me today. Hope you all found a way to fill the void and make the day a bit easier.

* * *

_**Unwritten**_

He sits in his dimly lit office with a thesaurus pinned open under his palm. Two, actually. One seemed not enough; three seemed destined for awkward explanation. Yesterday he had lauded their generosity. Today, as he stares down at them with frustrated and furrowed brow, he disparages them for their mediocrity.

_Where are all of the words? _The question runs on a loop in his mind. This can't be all of them. He's certain of it. Surely the world has seen. Surely it knows. It's had ample time to prepare for this moment, to prepare him for this moment. Yet here he sits, a writer without them because nothing seems enough, nothing is enough. Not for her.

He laughs inside. The world is full of fools. He saw it all, knew it all, in nearly an instant. They must be up there, in his mind, somewhere. Right? They're just hiding amidst the gratitude and the wonder and the bliss. This is what he does. It's so much of who he is.

But he can't. Because it's her. And she's not like anything.

It resembles the dusk of a school snow day all around him, the white paper crinkled up like tossed snowballs left to melt. He casts away draft after draft, each more deserving than its predecessor, to his mounting dismay. His hands are coated in his failure, the black of the ink taunting him with each new crumple. His waning energy is in conflict with his persistent responsibility and his resulting sigh fills the room like the echo of the deepest canyon.

"Hey," she murmurs quietly from the darkened doorway as she scans the floor around him with confusion. "You preparing for another one of your elaborate games with Alexis or something? What is all of this?"

He doesn't want to look, doesn't want to be reminded. "Games are fun. I can assure you, I'm not having any fun. I can't…" His frustration won't permit him to complete his thought.

"Castle," she starts as she moves towards him, "you don't have to do this, you know. We don't have to do this."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be me in this situation? I am telling you, Kate, the words don't exist. I have these damn books and this damn brain and still you're just-"

She leans down to him and presses her lips softly against his.

"Castle," she whispers, "I don't care if you stand up there two days from now and say nothing but _I do_. You already make me feel the rest of it every minute of every day. The vows don't matter."

She kisses his lips again.

"I already know, Castle. I promise you. I already know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada. No, no no.

**AN:** I looked down at my calendar and noticed that it's 3/13. Then I thought, hey, Castle 3x13 is an episode that I love. I should spend time not doing work and writing something about that.

* * *

_**The First Time**_

It's slow and it's thorough. Not at all like the first. That doesn't much matter. Each and every kiss they've shared since has flooded his brain and his body with the sensations and sounds and utter intoxication of that moment in that night.

He pulls back from her with reluctance, his face soft and reverent. His eyes trace the angles of her face until his blue settles on her green, sending a current through him like lightning.

"What is it?" she asks, her lips kiss-swollen and wet.

"Do you remember the first time we did that?"

Her eyes fall to the floor, her face blanketed in a coy grin. "I assume by _we_, you mean when _you_ did that to me in that alley?"

"Excuse me?" he protests in disbelief. "Seriously? Wow, and here I thought NYPD detectives had to understand and appreciate the difference between fact and fantasy."

All he can do is shake his head.

"Okay, wait, so your convenient rewrite of history leaves out the part with your lunging and grabbing and the noise and-"

"The noise?" she interrupts with curiosity.

He lets out a solitary flustered huff. "I'm not even sure why I should even bother telling you seeing as it apparently didn't actually happen-"

"Castle, stop whining and tell me. Tell me about the noise."

It's as clear to him now as she is, standing right here in front of him. "You just, you made this sound, this absolutely heavenly sound, and it was so small, like it was a secret you were telling only me. I remember the way it felt against my lips, the slight vibration of it. It was like you had tasted the most exquisite dessert in the world and your body found it impossible to keep the ecstasy of that moment inside..."

He pauses then, aware that he might be rambling, but he has to finish because he wants to say it.

"And that second, Kate," he swallows, "nothing in my entire life had ever felt more right."

She takes a step forward and wraps her arms around him tightly. "I know, Castle," she whispers.

"You know? I thought…"

"I just wanted to experience it through your eyes. And it was even better than I remembered."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Nothing about Castle will ever be mine except my love for it.

**AN:** I miss Castle.

* * *

_**Game of Love**_

"Pardon me. Is…is this seat taken?" he asks hopefully, drawing her attention from the half empty glass of wine in front of her.

"Oh, uh, no, it's free, go right ahead," she replies with a polite grin. "It seems that I've been stood up, so."

She takes another sip of wine as he settles himself on the stool next to her and orders a scotch neat from the bartender.

"I'm sorry," he begins, turning towards her, "did you say that you've been stood up?" He thanks the bartender for the drink that arrives just in time. He desperately wanted to rescue the wave of hair that had just fallen from behind her ear.

"I did, yeah. Why do you ask?" She studies his face as he searches for his reply.

"That just seems," he pauses, "impossible. You're-"

"Kate. I'm Kate," she interjects. "And, you look familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before?"

"Trust me, Kate," he responds, extending his hand to meet hers, "I would most definitely remember if we'd met before. I suppose I just have that kind of face."

"Well, it's a nice face, uh…"

"Oh, sorry. Rick, my name is Rick." He rolls his eyes at his own blunder and feels his heart quicken in response to her complimentary words. "So, do you come here often?"

She leers at him and he instantly realizes just how stupid that question was. "Why don't we skip ahead to something else, shall we? What do you do for a living, Rick?"

"Yes, thank you for that. I'm a writer, actually. I know that must be hard to believe given that I apparently can't come up with anything halfway original to say." He shakes his head in embarrassment before downing a good portion of his scotch.

"A writer, huh? Anything that I might have read?" she asks with enthusiastic interest.

"Perhaps. Do you enjoy mystery novels?"

"Well, my life is full of mystery, so at the end of the day, I'm usually looking to escape that world."

"Okay, I'm intrigued. Tell me, woman of mystery, how do you spend your days?" He turns his body on his stool so he's now facing her.

"I'm a detective with the NYPD," she replies, taking note of his new position. Enjoying his new position.

His mouth hangs open in disbelief. "You? With that face?"

"And what exactly is wrong with my face, Writer Man?" she inquires, her bemusement perceptible.

Crap. The nickname slipped out. She didn't mean to.

It takes a moment but he manages to gather himself. "There is absolutely, positively nothing at all wrong with your face, Kate. In fact, if you'll forgive my boldness, I'd say it's the most perfect face that I've ever seen, and anyone who's ever said otherwise is a fool."

She sips her wine with intent. "Well," she stutters before being forced to clear her throat, "it would seem that you've found your words. That was-"

"The truth," he interrupts.

His eyes won't leave hers, can't leave hers, until she breaks and looks down at her lap to find his hand resting on her knee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he exclaims as he pulls his hand away.

She lifts her head slowly, wishing he hadn't separated, wanting his hand on her.

"Castle," she whispers, pushing her glass away, sliding off the stool, and leaning into him, "take me home."

He grabs her by the hips and smiles. "God," he says, "I love this game."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** No way we would have made it to season 5 if I had a hand in this glorious ride we're on.

**AN:** For H. You know why.

* * *

_**From Her Lips**_

He's seen them more times than he can recall, in his head, on his fingertips, between the rigid cardboard of their final resting place, but he's never heard them. Not like this.

The room around them is blanketed in the sound of silence, the light from one shaded bulb both sufficient and dreamy. Her warm bare skin resettles against his and their breath synchronizes, eliciting a grin that he's powerless to control. Her hair smells of lavender and lemon and it tickles his lips each time he leans in to place a kiss there, which is often. His arm anchors her to him, close and tight, as her voice vibrates throughout his chest.

Each of them holds an edge of the binding, the pages crisp and scented with fresh ink. He watches as her slender finger glides down the margins in time with her words. Her hand brushes lightly against his chest at the end of every descent and he senses that it's not accidental. Hopes that it's not. He turns each page, that's his job, declared so at the start, which, more often than not, requires prompting from her. His focus is entirely there, on her, but her voice commands and consumes all attention. The typed words in front of him are a blur and he's lost in their maze.

He can feel it, the smile in her inflection as each sentence and paragraph rolls off her tongue. He had never imagined just how surreal this moment might be. How overwhelming hearing his character's words read back to him by the very source of her emanation, now his love, might feel.

She pauses then, but he says nothing.

"Castle? Are you still with me?" she asks hopefully. She wants to keep going. She wants more.

She rests her open palm against his chest.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?" He pulls her closer.

"Yeah, Castle, I did," she chuckles. "Is that enough for one night? Do you want me to stop?" She closes her eyes tightly awaiting his reply. She doesn't want to stop.

"No, Kate, don't stop." He lowers his lips to her lavender and lemon perfumed hair. "Please don't ever stop," he whispers.

He doesn't mean the reading.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** My bedroom is not Raleigh Studios.

**AN:** Anyone else always think of their Castle fic ideas while showering? Yeah, that's probably just me.

* * *

_**Hearing Is Believing**_

He rolls his body off of hers with an exclamatory sigh; the beads of sweat on his hot skin mingling with the cool temperature of the air conditioned room, prompting him to reach hastily for the crumpled sheet at their feet.

It's quiet, save for the sound of his pronounced breaths and the crack of her elbow as she twists her body to face him. She extends a warm hand, curling it around his bicep as she does every night. She likes to feel him there as she falls asleep. She grins at him, at his chest as it rapidly rises and falls, and she closes her eyes.

"That was…_I_ was…oh my god, my heart is still beating so fast, Kate," he exclaims excitedly. "O-M-G."

So much for peacefully drifting off into dreamland.

She pulls her arm back to her body and tucks it under her pillow. "First of all, Castle, I just had sex with you. Please don't make it creepy by using acronyms that a texting teenager would use. Second of all, sex gloating? Seriously?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but," he begins before a noticeable pause, "well, actually, I'm not sorry. I'm pretty damn proud of that performance and from the sounds of it, yes plural, you were too."

She huffs out an audible chuckle.

"What was _that_ for?" he asks incensed. "That wasn't our first time, Beckett. I know your sex noises by now," he snaps.

"A minute ago it was _Kate_ and now it's _Beckett_?" She props herself up onto her elbow. "You should watch that ego of yours, you know. If it gets any bigger, you're gonna need to find a new place to live. And, you know my sex noises?" She leans her face in closer. "How do you know I wasn't faking it, hmmm, Castle?" she whispers.

His body shoots upward in shock. "What? You faked it?" he asks, sounding utterly dejected.

"Well, I did tell you that I took that acting class in college," she teases, trying desperately to hold back her smile.

He turns his head away and releases a tiny groan. "Remind me to review the courses at Columbia tomorrow so I can be sure there aren't any Faking Orgasm 101 classes for Alexis to find." His body shivers at the thought.

She sits up next to him, freeing her body of the encumbering sheet.

"Hey," she murmurs, as she slides across the small space between them, lifting her right leg to straddle his lap. Her hand cups his cheek and pulls him to attention.

"What?" he pouts.

"You were right."

"Yes, I was," he grumbles. "About what?"

She smiles wickedly. "About my, uh, sex noises. You were right. You do know them. And you were fucking incredible tonight." She punctuates it with a wink.

His mouth drops open. "So, then, you weren't faking it?"

She shakes her head.

"I knew it!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Something about not owning anything.

**AN:** It feels like it's been forever since I wrote anything and that me sad today so…..Happy Easter to those who are celebrating. Anyone else losing their mind in anticipation of tomorrow's episode?

* * *

_**Asked and Answered**_

She catches him shaking it rapidly for the fourth time since she's arrived, unbeknownst to him, at his office door. His face screams frustration as he sneers at it with palpable disdain, his fingers gripping it tightly, as if holding it in some sort of death grip. "Seriously?" he scoffs, before placing it firmly on the desk in disgust.

"Ahem," she clears her throat, finally attracting his attention. "You seem upset, Castle. Care to talk about it?" She tries to conceal her grin but fails miserably.

"Kate…I…how long have you been standing there?" he asks, his voice cracking like a teen's somewhere mid-sentence.

"Long enough," she chuckles. "What are you doing with that thing? _Please_ tell me you aren't using it to make decisions for our character."

That elicits a smile.

"Actually, I wasn't writing. I was paying bills."

With his eyes fixated on hers, he pushes his chair back slowly and rises to move around the desk towards her. "You know, when you refer to her as _our character,_ it makes me want to do things to your naked body. What do you say we-"

"Castle," she interrupts, placing a forbidding finger against his chest, "tell me what you asked it." She pauses as he glances around the room nervously. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure that rules dictate you can only ask the question one time. Of course, I haven't picked one up since I was eight, so…"

His face finally snaps back to hers. "Is that a passive aggressive dig at my childlike whimsy, Detective?" he asks, taking a step back. "Like you don't love that about me," he adds arrogantly under his breath.

She rolls her eyes, right on cue.

"Do you really want to know? I mean, those things are stupid and they don't work and Alexis left it here and I was bored and those things are stupid."

"You already said that, Castle, and you're rambling. Just tell me. I want to know what someone like you asks a Magic 8 Ball when he's alone with it on a Friday night."

He sighs in anticipatory embarrassment. "Okay, fine, I asked it if I was the greatest mystery novelist in the history of mystery novelists."

Ugh, he can't even look at her now.

She closes the gap between them, placing her hands around his waist. "And, I guess you didn't get the response you were hoping for?"

"No," he pouts. "I got two _don't count on it-s_, an _ask again later_ and a _my sources say no_. Yeah, I'd like to meet those sources in a dark alley right about now," he grumbles.

She pulls her body against his. "Hey, it's a piece of plastic. You said it yourself, those things are stupid and they don't work." She rises up onto her toes to reach his ear. "I think you're the greatest at a lot of things, Castle," she whispers sultrily.

She lowers her body and unclasps her hands to step around him. She picks up the orb from his desk and shakes it with intent.

"What – what are you doing?" he asks puzzled.

Her eyebrows rise in surprise as she regards the answer revealed in its window. "Well, Castle, I was trying to prove your theory accurate but, now, well, I might be a believer."

"What?" he howls in a high pitched shriek. "Please tell me you aren't serious."

"It speaks truths, Castle. I cannot deny it." She holds it up so he can read the "_yes-definitely_" reply and then puts it back down on the desk before turning to walk away.

"Kate?" he calls out, stopping her as she reaches the door. "So? What did you ask?"

She looks back over her shoulder at his most curious face.

"Oh, right, I asked it if Castle was going to get laid tonight."

Openmouthed and grinning, he follows hastily behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I'm using the word _no_ here with regards to me and ownership.

**AN:** This is what's referred to as _plot desperation_.

* * *

_**For Any Reason**_

He hands her the neatly wrapped box with exuberance, the euphoria created by his third glass of wine heightening his already palpable excitement.

"What is this, Castle?" she inquires, sounding more suspicious than confused.

"You've had much training, Detective, and you've seen many things. Surely you recognize a gift box when you see one." He currently finds far more amusement in himself than she does. She's only had a glass and a half.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Castle. Why don't you leave it to those of us who know when best to use it?" The box is light in her hands and she gives it a shake, searching for clues, as detectives do. "So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

He sighs in frustration. "Would you please just open it already? You're killing my buzz."

"Well, since you put it so nicely," she grumbles under her breath.

The shiny wrapping gives way to a medium sized flat box which her slender fingers open with ease. A small card rests upon the tissue paper inside and she reads it aloud:

_I still can't beLEAF you're mine_.

_Happy Arbor Day_.

_With love, _

_R_

"Happy Arbor Day, Castle? You got me a gift for Arbor Day?" she asks incredulously.

"Detective," he starts in a tone far more serious than she expects, "if you think I'm not going to take every opportunity possible to celebrate you, you've been wildly misinformed."

"Well, that's-"

"Keep going!" he interrupts with impatience.

"You know, I might need to see some identification. Are you sure that you're old enough to drink?" she teases, taking aim at his adolescent manner.

As she peels pack the delicate brown tissue paper, her eyes fall upon the emerald green lingerie. Her lips part as she removes the satin from the box and regards it with admiration.

"Castle…"

"Do you like it?" he asks full of hope.

"It's really beautiful, thank you," she replies, placing a firm kiss to his wine-warm lips.

"Did you notice the holiday appropriate color selections, Detective?" His face beams with pride.

"Ah, yes, most clever indeed, Castle." She pauses to glance at the disregarded box and wrapping. "Of course, I suppose an apology is in order to the trees that were chopped down in order to make those, huh?" she points out, causing his smile to slowly fade.

"Well, I-I…" he stammers.

"I'm only kidding, Castle," she chuckles. She caresses his knee gently before standing, gift in one hand, glass of wine in the other. "We'll plant a tree tomorrow or something. Right now, I'm more interested in taking your wood into the other room and celebrating the remainder of Arbor Day," she beckons with a wink.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Never have. Never will.

**AN:** Because…love.

* * *

_**Tomorrows**_

She pauses one last time and glances over her shoulder with a grin before exchanging pleasantries with the elderly couple on the other end of the bench and taking a seat. He isn't all that far behind, but as he nears her position, she glances most noticeably at her watch and huffs because, well, having a bit of fun at his expense is, more often than not, something that she derives some pleasure from.

"Very funny," he groans, as he sits down next to her with audible relief. "I don't think the problem is with me walking too slowly, but rather with you walking too quickly. This is supposed to be a nice Saturday walk in the park, Kate, not a race."

Her mouth falls open with disbelief. "Not a race, Castle? So, what, the _ready, set, go_ was just-"

"Encouragement!" he blurts in a tone suggestive of a ten year old's _duh_.

"Okay," she chuckles, "fine. Why don't you sit here and recover - I mean, enjoy the sunshine – and I'm going to head over there and get us some ice cream."

"I don't need to sit. My body is fine. I can come with you." He really does want to sit. _Please let me sit_.

"Oh, I know your body's fine, Castle," she quips, as she leans in close to his ear. "Trust me, though, you're going to need the energy for later." With a kiss to his salty cheek, she turns and saunters away. He watches her intently for just a minute before he relaxes against the back of the bench and his eyes fall shut.

"Your wife is a real beauty," he hears, causing him to jolt to attention. He looks to his right where Gladys sits with a warm smile. "She reminds me a bit of me when I was her age."

"Sure, Gladys," her husband, Irv, chimes in offhandedly.

"Oh, you be quiet, Irv, or there will be no ice cream for you," she barks in reply.

"So, young man, how long have you two been married, hmmm?" she asks, turning her attention away from her now silenced husband.

"Actually, uh, she's not my wife. We're not married."

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for, man?" roars Irv from the end of the bench. "She's a real fox! You think something better's gonna come along? I've already got Gladys," he cackles.

"You're a lucky man, Irv," Rick replies with a smile.

"And don't you forget it, Irving Maxwell Foster," Gladys trumpets. "Well, young man, you'd do yourself a favor to hold on to a woman like _that_ forever. The way she was looking at you and you at her? It took just six days of looks like that from Irv before we tied the knot and here we are, fifty seven years later."

"Fifty-seven-years," Irv repeats with less than subtle amazement.

Rick glances down the way and catches glimpse of Kate approaching, a vanilla cone in one hand and a chocolate in the other. He can't help but smile. God, she really is beautiful.

"Ah, one vanilla and one chocolate, I see," notes Gladys. "Sounds like a perfect match to me. Just make sure you don't run out of tomorrows, son."

"She's a fox!" Irv bellows.

"That she is, Irv, that she is," Rick agrees, as Kate now stands before them.

"Good luck, you two," Gladys coos, as she pulls Irv up from the bench. "Remember what I said about tomorrows."

"Did I miss something?" Kate asks as the elderly couple moves slowly away. "What about tomorrows?"

"Oh, it was just some very sage advice from a very sweet couple."

"Yeah? You gonna take it?" she inquires as she hands him his chocolate cone.

"You know, I just might."


End file.
